TMNT Modern
by Linkrules-88
Summary: I have often wondered what it would be like if the turtles we know and love were born human and had to survive there biggest challenge even...high school. Please no flames this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, hope you enjoy it XD I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crash: Flashback **

A beautiful woman with long flowing auburn hair and deep blue eyes had left the 1st street elementary school with her second youngest son Donatello or as his family affectionately like to call him, Donnie. Susan Hamato smiled at her little boy while he chatted excitedly in the back seat, his light auburn hair some such like his mothers fell into his ember eyes with his large gap tooth smile stretched across his face at the 1st place trophy sitting on the seat right next to him as they drove home from the annul science fair that the school preform for their students.

The loving mother sat happily in the front seat of the car as she listened to every word of her precious little genius go on about his project and the reaction the judges had over the 3rd graders level of intelligence. His enthusiasm was off the charts as he waved his arms around living it up in his victory, she grinned into the rear view mirror at his gap tooth smile as she told him how proud she was of him and that his brothers and father would be just as proud once they reached her eldest son Leonardo's Karate match.

Turning her attention back to the road as they neared the intersection ahead only to have everything change in the blink of an eye; Time seemed to move in slow motion as a loud horn honked from her left her head wiped sideways just in time to see a transport truck skidding through the red light and crashing full force into the driver's side of the car. Small screams cried out as glass shattered in every direction, metal creaking and groaning as the sides of the car where dented inwards, skidding along with the trucks momentum only to finally come to a stop 10 feet from the intersection almost completely pulling the car under its grill along the way.

…

The driver of the truck hopped out of his vehicle looking around at the destruction this harsh New York winter had caused. Chaos had broken out as people were screaming around him phones out as they tried to call 911 hoping that the people in the car would be alright. Slowly the driver moved his way around the destruction and looked inside the totaled vehicle trying to call out to the people in the wreckage to see if he could help them at all before to paramedics got there, and judging by those stirrings it would be soon. He leaded down to look at the women in the driver's seat her head was down on the string wheel blood covered her face in deep gashes and her body was broken in more ways than one as the car had almost completely crumbled under the weight of the truck crushing her along with it.

It was a sight he wished he never had to witness as he reached out with a shaking hand towards the women and placed two fingers on the women's neck looking for a pulse…there was none. She was gone. Pulling his hand away he dropped his head down in grief, but stopped as he spotted a smaller white hand in the backseat of the vehicle just over the women's shoulder. 'No' he thought as he dashed over the hood towards the back passenger side door of the car not pinned down by the trucks grill and lend inside the window were a small boy maybe 8 or 9 sat half curled over and covered in blood dripping down from his forehead, where it most likely collided with the window knocking him unconscious. His skin was pale and his breathe was shallow and seemed to have a slight wheeze to it as he wondered if the kid would be able to survive this.

Until all hope left him as he saw a large chuck of metal sticking out from the his trucks grill directly into the small boy's side, it looked like it went down through his rib cage and out his lower back on the left side most likely damaging some internal organs as he also noticed a small line of blood running down the child`s mouth. A grimace of pain on the poor kids face even through unconsciousness was clear on the amount of pain he was forced to endure, but before he could get any closer a hand dropped down onto his shoulder startling him slightly and whipping around to see who it could be.

The EMT's had arrived on scene and pulled him away from the area in order to get to the child; they worked fast with gentle hands checking over the child and calling for tools to help cut him out. The chaos seemed to spread as Firefighters brought over what looked like giant bolt cutters and worked with the Medics in order to save this young boy's life.

Within a matter of minutes they succeeded in cutting the metal off the grill and pulling the child out of the now missing door and carefully pulling the boy out of the vehicle and placed him onto the stretcher. The truck driver was in shocked as he could still see the metal rod still stick out of the kid's side, the damage looked worst now that he was out of the car as the crisp white sheets were already beginning to turn red with his life's blood as the EMT's rushed pass him. The medics kept him on his side as to not aggravate the wound more while they lifted the stretcher up into the ambulance slamming the doors shut behind them and quickly driving off as fast as they could.

His eye's drifted over to the little boy's late mother, her body had been removed from the wreckage in the middle of the chaos and placed into a black body bag beside the car before being lifted up again and carried away into another ambulance. Police were running the perimeter of the scene keeping people back and taking statements, to find out the true nature of the accident.

It was then that the driver noticed a voice calling out to him, the officer stud behind him asking him if he was alright as well as questioning him about the crash, he told the officer the truth; that he had lost control of the truck on some ice and honked the horn as he skidded into the intersection on the road and crashed into the families vehicle pulling it along with it. With a sad look in his eyes the officer had turned him around and brought him towards the cursor reading him his rights as he helped him into the back cage of the cursor were he could bring him into the station to await trail.

Later on the truck drive known as David Cole would be brought up on charges of involuntary manslaughter and a count of reckless driving, where he will be sent to prison to live out his sentence of 5 years without bail.

**End Intro**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'd first like to take the time to thank **ducky mikey, xXRaphaels GurlXx, **and** Mikeyluver97** for giving me my first fanfiction reviews ever. Thank you so much for your kind words, and i will do my best in updated this story ever month or so if i can. So thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hope you like it._

**...**

**Hospital: Flashback - Pt.1**

The EMT's managed to pull into the hospital's emergency entrance exactly 10 minutes later with the young boy and rushed him into the O.R yelling orders to the nurses on staff.

"White male, between the ages of 8/9 name (Science Fair name tag) Donatello Hamato: severely injured, large metal rode pierced through his abdomen and lower back, lung collapsing, heavy blood loss AP 20/60 and dropping we need to get him into surgery asap". The nurses and doctors scrambled as the raced to prepare the operating room wheeling the boy in and moving him off the stretcher and onto the bed. Tensions were high as the surgeons began their work tirelessly as they tried to keep this young child alive, managing to keep him stable long enough to complete the surgery.

It was a long and gruelling day as the hours ticked by, the waiting room was filling up with news reporters trying to get the story of what happened to the mother and son in the crash, only to be forced out of the waiting room by hospital security.

Minutes later Hamato Yoshi raced into the emergency room with his three sons following close behind, reaching the front desk he began franticly asking questions to the nurses station about his wife and son (not hearing anything from the police officer who had called him earlier with the news of his wife and second youngest son other than they had been in an accident and what hospital they were stationed at) "Susan and Donatello Hamato where are they where is my wife and son?".

The receptionist gave the worried family a sadden look as she inform them about the person in question "Your Son should still be in the O.R. and will be moved to the ICU once is surgery is finished for recovery" pointing the way to the third floor waiting room.

Hamato Yoshi paused as he registered what the women said "And my Wife? Susan Hamato where is she?" the receptionist dropped her head in grief at the news she was about to give the father and children in front of her "I-I'm sorry sir, but… only your son was brought into the emergency room this afternoon. Mrs. Hamato was… was brought into the hospitals mortuary. I'm sorry" she repeated again as the words left her mouth pain filled the fathers figures as he stared in stock at the nurse in front of him not wanting to believe it. A deep sadness filled him as he looked down at his three sons all crying and/or trying to comfort each other. The youngest of his three boys with his blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes began crying which the other dark haired boy with dark blue eyes pulled him into a tight hug trying to calm him down, "It's okay Mikey, mommy's in heaven now, right Raph" Leonardo whispered looking over his shoulder, at his immediate younger brother beside him with spiky reddish brown hair that stuck up in every direction and emerald green eyes. Raphael's head was bowed fists clenched together so tightly at his sides they began to shake slightly from the effort of trying not to cry; to stay strong for his brothers "Y-ya Mikey, mommas in heaven now."

Hamato Yoshi bend down and picked up his youngest son, Michelangelo responding by dropping his head into the crook of his father's neck and continuing to release silent cries. With a heavy heart he pulled his other two sons into a loving hug that said volumes to each of them, staying like that for a good minute or two before Hamato Yoshi spoke up, "Come my son's, let us not keep your brother waiting" his voice was calm holding an air of sadness to it, filled with the loss of his beautiful Susan and the grave injuries he felt his second youngest son may have faced.

Standing up from his crutch positions with his children he took his second eldest son's hand and pulled Raphael forward while calling to his eldest "Leonardo?" he looked beside him at his eldest son watching as he tried to hold himself up strong for his younger siblings just like Raphael had done for Michelangelo earlier as he followed his father down the halls and into the elevator to the third floor waiting room mentioned by the receptionist.

After 2 long agenizing hours of silence in the hospitals waiting room the grieving family was final called upon "Hamato, Donatello?" a male doctor in his late 50's walked in to the room clip board in hand announced.

"Yes" Yoshi greeted standing up from his seat holding up one finger to show he was coming, turning back towards his son's he said "I'll be right back, my son's stay here while I speak with the doctor" they didn't look to happy with the arrangement but all nodded as he walked away.

"Mr. Hamato, I'm Dr. Tomkins. I would first like to offer my condolences over your late wife." With a nod from Yoshi he continued on "your son has been brought out of surgery and moved into the ICU, but I must warn you that the damage done to his body was quite extensive. We're keeping him on an IV of pain killers and a (AB+) blood bag for the blood heavy loss he sustained. His injuries includes a stage 2 concussion, 4 stitches located on his right forehead most likely where he collided with the side window. His right wrist was sprained, as well as a ripped tenanted in his left knee, while his third and fourth ribs have been shattered by a metal rod that snapped off from the trucks grill puncturing his left lung. We've inflated the lung again and patched up the tarred tissue. We're keeping him on an oxygen tank for the next week until we feel his lung is able to breathe on its own."

Hamato Yoshi couldn't believe his ears as he listened to the doctors long list of his son's many aliments, _'his son…had gone through all that and what was he going to tell his sons about what their brother had gone through'_ he thought to himself looking over to them before turning back around to address the Doctor again. "Doctor Tomkins, if you would be so kind as to give me a minute with my son's before we visit Donatello. I –I would like to warn them head of time." The Doctor gave a sad smile as he stepped back "of course, take your time. I'll have Julie take you in when you're really" he said pointing over towards a thin blonde haired women waiting at the front desk behind him. "Thank you, Dr. Tomkins I am forever in your debt for the life of my son" Hamato bowed respectfully at the waist and rose up turning back towards his children, so he could prepare them for what they were about to see.

"My Son's come to me" Yoshi said kneeling down to look them in the eyes. "Is Donnie going to be alright sensei?" Leo was the first to speak out of his brothers as he felt he had to been strong for them. Hamato Yoshi let out a sigh as he rested his hand on Leonardo's shoulder as his two youngest sons stepped forward on either side of their older brother, "your brother is going to be alright in time my son. But he is going to be in a lot of pain and will need to rest to recover his strength. So I must ask you to be very careful with him and not to touch any of the equipment he will be hooked up to as it is helping him to heal. And do not push him to tell you anything about the accident he maybe in shock from the whole ordeal, do you understand?"

"Hai, sensei" they all chimed in together.

Yoshi nodded as he stud up from his sons and turned around leading his broken family over to the nurse at the round wooden desk ahead of them "Miss. Julie, if you will do us the honor of taking my family to see my son now, Donatello Hamato" he bowed once again as she gave them a small smile before directing them down the hall where he followed after her keeping his three sons close.

His sons were all un-naturally quiet and every foot step they took echoed in the long corridor. At the end of the hall she stopped at a door marked 307 and gesturing to the door in front of them, "He's right through here Mr. Hamato and I must ask you to not exert him in any way, his lung is still in a critical state and needs time to heal. And if you need anything else I'll be at the front desk for you" he nodded respectfully to her before turning back to face his sons room. Entering that room was the hardest thing the Hamato family ever had to do, to see their son and brother in that white clad hospital bed covered in once stock white bandages that were tinted with pink with his blood and as pale as the sheets he slept on, hooked up to numerous amounts of machinery all with the soul intent of keeping him alive, it was heart breaking to say the least. An eerie silence fell over the room, even with the steady beeping of a heart monitor that stud to the side of his bed and the slight whistling sound of the oxygen tanks low hissing as it traveled through a tube that ran over Donatello's ears and into his nostrils allow his damaged lungs to breathe a little easier.

The three boys walked in after their father and began to pull chairs up to their brothers bedside being mindful of the wires attached to their brothers arms and body, while Hamato Yoshi sat on the edge of his son's bed. Raph reached down and took Donnie's hand first wishing him well "Get better soon brainiac, or how else is going to keep my temper in check" he said before moving over and allow Leo to do the same, "Don't worry Donnie we'll all be here for you when you wake up" once Leo was done he moved to Mikey who shook his head, not want to take the chance of hurting his unconscious older brother more then he already was, in heeding his father's warnings about being careful around Donatello's wounds. "It's alright Michelangelo, you may touch your brother if you wish just be careful of his injures" Mikey's eyes only watered at his father's words and walked forward slowly, climbing up onto the chair and resting his head down on Donnie's arm as he spoke "Please, get better Nii-san (big brother) we don't want to lose you too."

The family sat there silently watching their brother sleep, as worry began to rise when another hour had past and Donatello had not awakened yet. Yoshi sighed in to himself as it was starting to get late and he needed to get his other son's home and give them some dinner seeing as it was approaching 9 o'clock and none of them had had anything to eat except the lunch he had packed for them this morning. As he was just about to tell his sons it was time to leave a soft groan sounded from under him as Donatello stirred.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry to make you wait so long but here it is Chapter 3 of TMNT MODERN. thank you all so much for your supportive reviews I love reading them and it really motivates me to continue this story. Anyway some of my readers pointed out that i didn't mention how old the brothers would be in this story and it's taken me a while to decide this but I have finally choose to do them as different ages instead of quadruplets., so they can all have their own birthdays. I still choose to have Leo and Raph as twins though; it just made senses since they fight so much.

Leo and Raph: Twins B-day

September 30/98 11:47 pm  
October 1st/98 12:00 am

Donnie's B-day: February 29/00

Mikey's B-day: April 8th/01

Oh and in this flashback there Leo and Raph are 10, Donnie as just turned 8 two weeks before the crash and Mikey is still 6. Well enough of my rambling back to the story. ENJOY!

Hospital: Flashback Part 2

Donatello's POV:

Small voices surround me as my head swam with the effort of waking up. I tried opening my eyes, but the light was just too bright and shut them tightly willing myself to not throw up as the world spun even through my closed lids. It seemed as if every part of my body hurt and I couldn't remember how I got to be in this much pain. Did I get in the way of one of my brothers fights again? No… that can't be it? maybe..." My thoughts where cut off as I felt someone shift on my bed placing a hand lightly onto my shoulder,followed by my name.

"Donatello? My son, can you hear me? Please open your eyes." The familiar voice pleaded with such sadden that I struggled to open my eyes again, but the pain was just too much as I hiss and squeezed my eyes closed again. "Please Donnie, open your eyes" another familiar voice spoke to me…Mikey?

"Michelangelo dim the lights" the sound of a chairs scrapping along tile floor followed by it crashing to the ground made me flinch more then once, as the noise made my head split in two and the flinch hurt my ribs. 'Ooww' my breath was coming out in short shallow puffs, and with each breath my ribs ached more, making it harder and harder for me to breathe as my panic began to set in. 'Why do they hurt so much? What happened to me?' where all thoughts that ran through my head.

"Way ta' go nimrod you hurt Donn… " Raph's voice rang out before being silenced but our father "RAPHAEL!" he shouted at my older brother before lowering his voice back down to a soothing tone as he tried to calm me "Donatello, breathe my son. Nice and slow… that's it calm you're breathing the pain will pass we're right here for you." Taking small swallow breathes I was able to slow my panicked breathing down enough to relax, open my eyes land look into my father's amber ones that reflected my own, only with a hint more red in his. "That's it my son" he encouraged me further taking his hand from my shoulder to rest on my check wiping away the tears that had unknowingly started to leak from my eyes. I didn't know what to do. It hurt so much, "O-Otosan…? W-where are we… w-what happened?" I asked hating the sound of my voice as it came out scratching and weak.

"Shh child, all in good time. You are safe now and that is all you need to know; just rest and I'll explain everything to you when you wake up."

"But…"the thumb of his hand started to make small circles on my cheek something that always seemed to calm me down "I know you want answers my son, but your body needs time to heal. So please, close your eyes and I shall explain everything in the morning." I knew I wasn't going to get any more from him when he got like this, and he was right I was too tired to argue about it so I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

…

The next time I opened my eyes dad was nowhere to be found but I know I wasn't alone for the comforting sounds of my three brothers snoring next to me helped ease my pain. I looked down to my left seeing Mikey asleep by my side holding my hand loosely as to not interfere with the pulse reader on my finger…wait am –am I in the hospital?

I decided to look around further I noticed the sound of a heart monitor going off in the background it's pitch slowly rising steadily at my confusion and the slight wheeze in my lungs explained the oxygen tube that had been threaded over my ears and into my nostrils. Further beyond that my leg was propped up under the thin hospital sheet with weird lumps surrounding it making me assume that there was a brace set around my knee. Turning my head to my other side my two older twin brothers Leo and Raph were sleeping side by side on the couch under a large window. Slowly I began to move so I could sit up straighter only to have pain shot up both my right hand and my rib cage causing me to gasp loudly cradling my hand to my chest as the other rapped around my midsection. I could hear the sounds of my brothers waking up and running to my bedside to see what happened, there panicked voice set off my heart rate monitor as I pick up on their panic. "S-stop…" I choked, barely able to get the word out above a whisper. I couldn't get enough air into my acing lungs to speak any louder; their shouts had died down as they saw I was struggling to speak.

"Mikey get sensei, in here now!" Leo shouted as Mikey took off like a rocket out the door calling for help like a mad man, I'd have almost laughed if it didn't hurt so much. "Don, take it easy dad will be here any second"

"Okasan…Mom? Where's mom! Why haven't I-I seen her? And why…why isn't she here in the hospital? Please…" tears leaked down my face for the second time as my mind began to run wild with theories as to why my two older brothers wouldn't even look at me, they avoided the questions completely as they told me what happened to me and that we were in an accident on the way to Leo's Karate match when a truck ran a red light and hit us head on. That was why I was here with all my injuries. But it still didn't answer my question; I opened my mouth to speak up but stopped as dad walked into the room followed by a middle age man in a lab coat interrupting my question yet again.

"Oh good your up, I'm Dr. Tomkins." the doctor said making his way over to me "How are you feeling? Any pain nausea?" he asked as he looked at my heart monitor and checking some numbers. "It's kind of hard to breathe… sometimes and my chest and lungs feel like there on fire" he nodded "that was to be expected you've undergone a major surgery on your chest both to repair a collapsed lung, and to brace your broken third and four ribs, then stitching you back up again" he had said all this as he gestured to my father to help sit me on the bed so he could check me over easier. Mikey helped by propping up my pillows and Leo pulled up my blanket as it had slide down my legs. After that he ask for me to open up my hospital gown shirt and put a stethoscope to my chest, I shivered as the cold metal hit my skin and closed my eyes as the pain it caused faded. "Donatello, I need you to take a deep breath, can you do that for me?" I nodded meekly and took a breath, flinching as it caused more pain to resurface in my chest.

"HEY! What the hell was that for your hurting him!?" Raph yelled at the doctor while Leo held him back and Yoshi shushed his son for his rudeness "RAPHEAL, do not speak with such disrespect."

"its fine, Mr. Hamato" Dr. Tomkins said. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder lightly the movement causing me to look up at him peeking through my watery eyes. "I know it hurts, but I need you to try again" In seeing me hesitate he added "we'll take it slow this time, okay. I'm going to have you take small breathes and after every second one try to breathe a little deeper." I bite my bottom lip and nodded knowing the faster this was over with the sooner I could see mom, "Okay." Very slowly I took a small breath in through my nose the oxygen stung but I continued on using a breathing Technic that dad had showed us for meditating, and counted my breathes as I went 2 small breathes then one deeper one and repeat. By the seventh time he had finally told me to stop whether it was from him hearing what he wanted to hear or just stopping as my wheezing seemed to grow louder near the end as a had to start breathing through my mouth to get more air into my lungs; I'll never know. "All right that's enough" he said pulling the stethoscope out of his ears and moving to my wrist and knee to give me a break.

My eyes caught a glimpse of my chest before he put my shirt back down, and I froze. My body was shaking slightly as my eyes castes down to see the new scar that donned my chest a constant reminder of what I had survived through. I traced the large ugly red line with my right hand as it started above my left tricuspid and made a long U shape down my torso around my side, under my arm and up my back midway I guessed as my body wouldn't allow the movement I needed to go any further without twisting my body and putting more pressure on my damaged ribs. There was another scar on my abdomen about an inch and a half long, most likely from the metal rod that my family had said snapped off the trucks grill and gone straight through my side; moving my left hand slowly to my back feeling the same sized scar on my lower back matching the one on my front.

I felt sick just looking at it, so I let the shirt fall close and turning my attention back to my family where I noticed that they were all looking at the scars as well, feeling a bit self-conscious I resting my good hand over my stomach and dropped my head, suddenly finding the hospital sheets very interesting. I didn't even speak as Dr. Tomkins finished his examination on my knee and had left the room telling my father that with the proper rest and rehab exercises I would make a full recovery within a few weeks. I could see my father bow to him out of the corner of my eye thanking him for everything he has done for me. I turned to him as he had been sitting on the bed next to me stroking his hair through the whole examination and asked the question that was on my mind trying to push the looks away from me "Otosan? Where's mom?" With a sigh he stopped stroking my hair and dropped it down to rest on my shoulder. "My son, your-your mother didn't make it. She… is with the spirits now".

There was no explaining the amount of pain I felt in hearing that sentence 'I… had survived where my mother had not. That accident had kill her and left me alive. But what life would I have now? What life would my family have now that she was not here with us. My father pulled me into his arms as I cried digging my fists into his shirt as I tried to find something to ground myself; for the loss of my mother and the guilt that I had taking her away from my father and brothers. I could hear my brothers crying along with me squeezing into the hug while trying not to hit any of my injuries. But I never noticed as my cries grow more and more hysterical to the point where I couldn't breathe at all causing more damage to my broken ribs where they had injected me with a sedative to calm me down and allowing the darkness to fade around me as my eyes began to close.

…

Normal POV

At the end of the week Donatello was released from the hospital with a douse of painkillers and crutches he could use for his torn knee tenant once his wrist healed up in another day or two, though his ribs wouldn't heal for another 3 weeks. The family grieved for their departed wife/mother and made plans for the funeral, choosing to have a wake in honor of the live she once lived and keeping the doors of her prier closed to help ward off evil spirits in the afterlife.

After the wake they had then celebrated the return of their son/brother after a long week in the hospital's ICU. but it seemed as no force in this world could get there old Donatello back as he had shrank into himself after the funeral, isolating himself from his family for weeks after his injuries had healed, the family grew more and more concerned as they started to forget the very sound of his voice and the pure joy in his laugh. His left lung would always be weaker than his right and he would have to deal with that and the guilt he felt for the loss of their mother. But with help from his family we shill see if time can heal all wounds.


End file.
